Love and Chocolate Milk
by Maye1
Summary: Rory and Tristan start to become friends. Neither of them know that both of them want more than that. Read and find out :o).


TITLE: Love and Chocolate Milk (IT WILL COME IN LATER!)  
DISCLAIMER: I just borrowed them! I gave them back, I promise! What? NOOOO! That's not Tristan locked in my closet!  
DISTRIBUTION: Take it, just tell me where you put it. (Just put it in a review)  
PAIRING: TRORY!!!  
PLEASE!!!: Review it :o).  
  
CUT TO TRISTAN'S HOUSE  
  
Rory stood outside of his door, rehearsing what she would say to him when he came to the door. She wondered if he would be happy to see her; would he make it apparent if he was? Or what if he wasn't? Would he just brush her off? What if he had a girl over? What if they were in the middle of 'something' when I came knocking at the door. What would she do if they were doing 'something?' She had to just knock, stop thinking about what was going to happen. She'd have to figure that out as it comes. Finally, she knocked, she knocked hard, because she figured it would be a thick door. It had been a couple minutes, and Rory decided to knock again, only this time, harder, and longer.  
Tristan came rushing down the stairs from his room. He heard the first knock, but decided that he should probably put on a shirt to answer the door, so it took him a while. "I'm coming!" Tristan approached the door and looked out the peep-hole. He almost fainted. How could Rory be at HIS door? He put on one of his trademark smirks, and opened the door.  
Rory smiled when he finally reached the door, and opened it. "Hi, Tristan."  
Tristan looked at her confused. "Um..Rory? What are you doing here?"  
"I just decided to come on over and see how you were doing. I'm staying at my Grandparents' house while my Mom is out of town on business, and I decided to come see you." She smiled again, and moved a little closer to Tristan.  
Tristan smiled, a genuine smile, not one of the smirks she had grown so accustomed to. "Oh, well, did you want to come in?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure, if you don't mind. Do you think your parents would?"  
"Think my parents would what?"  
"Do you think they would mind me coming in?"  
"No, I don't. They're out of town, it's just me and my sister. I don't think she would mind, though, she's not even here right now. She's out with her nanny."  
Tristan moved aside and made room for Rory to come in. "Oh, alright, then." She said while walking in the door. "So..how old is your sister anyways?"  
"She's three."  
"Oh, yeah? What's her name? I'd love to meet her sometime." Rory said. She absolutely loved children.  
"Her name is Kate. I'm sure she'd love to meet you." He said shooting Rory another smirk.  
Rory smiled, for what seemed like the millionth time since she had been there. "Great."  
"Well, since you're here, I was about to go out and eat and catch a movie or something, would you like to join me?" Tristan asked, hoping she would say yes.  
Rory right into his eyes, they were such beautiful eyes. "Yes, I would love to." She was hoping that her rapidly blushing cheeks weren't apparent to him.  
  
CUT TO DINER  
  
"So, Tristan, are you dating anyone?" Rory asked him, secretly hoping he would say no.  
"I'm dating a couple people. Nothing exclusive."  
"Oh.."  
"So how about you? Still dating Dean?" The jealousy dripped from his voice when he even said the name.  
"No, actually, we broke up. I realized that no matter what, the relationship was never going to be able to be the same again. We were both trying too hard that it wasn't fun anymore."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Tristan said sympathetically, although he was actually very happy that she wasn't dating him anymore.  
"It was hard for a little while, but then I realized that I am fine without Dean. It's hard to say, but I think that I was more in love with the IDEA of him, then him. He needs someone who is going to love HIM as much as he loves them. It just wasn't fair for him." Rory said smiling. She was taking this surprisingly well, considering how badly she took the first break-up.  
"Well, that's good. Did he find someone else? You know, to love him as much as he loved them?"  
"Yes, he did, actually. I'm happy for him." She smiled, because she really was happy. There was only one person she wanted, but she couldn't admit it to him. Not now, not yet.  
"Well, are you dating anyone?" He asked, he was now praying that she would say no.  
"No, I'm not. I'm thinking of asking someone out, but it's not official yet."  
"Lucky guy. I hope he knows how lucky he really is."  
She smiled at Tristan's compliment. "Thank you, Tristan. That's very sweet."  
"Anytime, Rory. Anytime."  
  
CUT TO RICHARD & EMILY'S HOME  
  
Rory leaned over and gave Tristan a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much for entertaining me tonight, Tristan."  
Tristan put his hand up to his cheek, it was tingling from just that small kiss. "No..problem. Goodnight, Rory."  
Rory decided that she had better get out when Emily came to the door, and started watching them like a hawk. "Thanks again, Tristan. I'll call you!"  
Rory ran up to the front door, and smiled at Emily. "Who was that?" She asked, wondering who her Granddaugher had been out with all day.  
"Tristan.." She said still mesmerized from the wonderful quasi-date she and Tristan had just been on. "Tristan DuGray." When she finished saying his name, she dashed up to her room with her hand on her lips. She was happy she could be so bold when it came to Tristan. She was happy that he wanted her to be so bold. 


End file.
